fantasy_writerfandomcom-20200214-history
Outcast by ItsACheeseSandwich
Chapter One-Twenty Years Ago One night, when the sky was clear and the air was cold, a woman and three men were talking in a large white building. The first man said, "This is a bad idea. I promise you'll regret it." The second said, "Do it. Humanity will thank us through the ages." The third kept quiet and mumbled something unintelligible. The woman frowned and her mouth tightened into a thin line. Her heavy red lipstick looked like blood in the dim yellow light, making her look even more dangerous. "So it's settled? We begin the process tomorrow. Send in the drones. Only the finest will remain." Chapter Two- The Stranger Thousands of men and women march into a plane. The move as one, and their blond hair is cut short. Every one of them has dark green eyes, an unnatural shade. Guards stand on each side of the entrance, blocking any Impure from entering. A teenage girl walks up to them. Her hair is long, and it's a dark blue. The guards ready their shotguns. She's an Impure. The girl freezes and for one second, looks terrified. Then that look crumples, and she glares at them with a deadly look they've only seen on one person before. Then the guard on the left collapses. The other one only sees one thing before his vision fade; two violet eyes, staring with a deep hatred. This is no Impure. She's something else. Something deadly. Chapter Three- I Crash Your Expensive Plane That's me. Adele. I'm a malfunction. In our world, humans aren't born naturally. Most of them are genetically modified to be perfect; golden hair, emerald eyes, gorgeous skin. Then, they're put inside eggs and hatched with all the knowledge they'll ever need. They're the Pure Children. The others, the ones whose parents can't afford genetic modification, are deemed Impure. Those kids are sent to work as slaves for a Pure, if they're lucky. You don't want to know what happens to the others. My parents were rich, alright. They paid all the fines and dues and taxes and whatever rich people pay. They got ready for it to happen. But the scientists had other plans. I was their test subject. They were testing out a new formula. One for a supernatural Pure. If I ever get my hands on them, they'll be sorry. Apparently they messed it up, but kept it quiet. So when I hatched, my parents threw me out. I've been surviving on my own for fifteen years now, plotting revenge on the government and scientists. I know what they do with those so-called Impure children. No human deserves it, but those scientist who thought they'd play with my genes. Right now, I'm attempting to hijack their plane. I shove through the shilfappers(what other people call Pures) and burst into the control room. Guards are right behind me. I have to make this short and sweet. I have to tell you something. I'm not normal. It isn't just my hair, or my eyes. I can... Do things. I'm not even human. I can do something I call Cutting. I can knock people out just by thinking about it. I can make them do whatever I want, but I don't like it. Nobody's supposed to be able to do that. It's not natural. I only did it to the guards because, well, I had to. Didn't I? I rush forwards and punch the controls as hard as I can. There's a crackle, and a million red lights start flashing. That can't be good. I look out the window. We're plummeting down. "Sorry," I say to the pilot who's face is white with terror. "I think I'm about to crash your expensive jet."